When We Were Soldiers (English version)
by Rookies Blue
Summary: This story follows the season 15 and the focus is on Locus and an other character, one of my own characters. English isn't my native language so, there're maybe mistakes. The Reds and Blues will appear in the plot with other from the show.


When we were soldiers

Chapter 1: Doing the right things

Another new planet, yet a new place to discover, he was always looking. Discover new things and meet people did not interest him anymore, he was looking for. However, find a tiny single track or an insignificant clue wasn't so difficult, he had already managed to find with fewer things more ... discreet. He still managed to date, and it enraged him. Again and again the rage she has long lived and even the voice in his head do not always manage to appease. He felt like having this fury from birth to now, despite the time she sembly absent, it had intensified. Search ... That was his motto ... Find... His purpose. That was his mantra for years, but it was never shown as sacred before. His obsession was to make him mad and he knew it, though ... Knowledge is a justifiable reason to abandon any sense logically minded. Could matter if he would die crazy. ... He wanted to know.

Know where he was going he could avoid a return to the brutal reality. He slipped and fell with pain from his platform and his head hit a hard, rough surface. Yet she had told him to be careful that voice in his mind, but he did not listen. She always called him when he fell into darkness.

* * *

Still nothing. So no one needed help on this planet? Still play the bounty hunters were excluded, better not get noticed among people who probably want your head. He sighed. Doing the right things were actually ... difficult. No, not that ... "Doing the right thing, usually totally sucks!" Yes, it was a bit like that, he would never have put it this way, but basically it was what he thought. He decided to return to his ship then changed his mind when he noticed tracks made by the boots of battle armor. Strange ... He had hardly seen by anyone in armor and so far he had not yet ventured in that direction. It might be the time to go and then it was bound to meet someone to give him the information he wanted.

Following the strange track, he wondered how was the armor and the owner because of the heavy or light reflected some kind of strength and weakness of the wearer so if altercation ... He stopped barely . He came to see the steep slope that was at his feet and, looking down, reflect a helmet. "Fortunately, the sun has not completely lying," he said, "otherwise I would have missed it." After joining the object, he noticed that it was a partially buried person whose only head was protruding. He cleared it and after checking the pulse of the unknown, took him to his ship.

Black. "Discreet" he thought. Gray bluish. "Rather surprising, but subtle enough not to be noticed." That sent him a souvenir. Orange... He found it dangerous and especially flashy, but for someone as theatrical and with an ego and a need to be noticed so important, it was almost understandable. He was different, he had a preference for green, it was wiser, more discreet, certainly duller but much more protective. He had to believe that the person he had just helped a bit like him, she was also a need to go unnoticed. The helmet was something strange, intriguing because although his form was quite unique by its resemblance to a wolf, it was the damage he had suffered that called out because they do not seem to have control over the visor. She was intact, barely a scratch as if it were new, though the rest of the armor seemed to have lived, to have been mistreated during fighting. All parts of the right arm were gray and resembled those of Sangheili armor of the Great War when the rest of the armor was a fabrication of the UNSC Army which gave a surprising result. "A soldier," he thought, "but what was he alone? And what was it that this strange armor? ". His eye was caught by an object attached to the thigh ... The handle of an energy sword? How had he been and above what was he? Enemy or friend? Friend ... It was stupid to use this term in his case, he had no friends, just acquaintances. He settled more comfortably his "guest" and then went to check that no danger lurked outside before taking off.

* * *

He felt he was leaving the mainland, he recognized this kind of tremor, those of a ship gaining altitude. He began gradually to regain his senses. How long had he been unconscious? Surely too long ... He did not like it much less end up with a stranger without choosing. By the way, how were they? Still a little stunned, thinking it was a headache, and then he remembered the blow received during its fall. He was distracted and this could have cost him his life. He remembered a remark that had he made in the past about what kind of rookie mistake. He was no longer a novice, he was an experienced fighter, especially for his age, however, his thoughts had made him make a ridiculous mistake. It was disappointing.

\- "Hey!" Shouted a voice in his head.

\- "I know, I know, I was not paying attention and, yes, I did not listen to you.", He said mentally.

\- "I told you so!"

\- "Do you know where we are or just what happened?"

\- "We are in the vessel of your good Samaritan. He seems to have found you and brought back here to ensure that you do not get hurt. He seems ... quite nice. Finally enough to pick up strangers and take them with him!"

\- "Dangerous?"

\- "It's a fighter no doubt! He's strong enough air ... I advise you to face it if you can. Ah! And not very causing either, he did not say a word. Well, it is true that if he had, it might have taken for a …"

\- "Just ... Some things to say about our car?"

\- "Small vessel, but not of the UNSC, rather alien ... not fully, I think. I have never yet been in contact with this model."

\- "OK ... Thanks Flame, I'll see for myself."

\- "No problem boss!"

He sighed. Where was he still down? Without much desire, he got up and walked to what seemed to be the cockpit. "God, it's true that it's not great either UNSC" he said, looking at the walls. There was a light tap slack and his left leg missed the step and is barely caught it on the wall. In his dizziness, he had to make noise because the driver gray green armor and looked at him with his back. "Damn," he said, "and I who wanted to analyze in silence and discretion ... Am grilled".

* * *

He was focused on driving when he heard a heavy metallic sound behind him. Not knowing who he was dealing, he decided to look over his shoulder as he went to see without giving an impression of aggression. When he did, he saw the passenger standing in the corridor and clinging to the wall with one hand, he always seemed a little weak and certainly confused. He triggered the autopilot, then turned around completely, being careful not to threaten him with his weapon. The other stared at him and he did not like it, but his patience had improved and he had seen worse. He decided to approach the other calmly and carefully as with a wild animal, fear can do violent things sometimes.

\- "I do not like his approach ... it is suspicious."

\- "Fear and Loathing! Normal it would be prudent, you do not know you and see that you're still groggy, he avoids being abrupt and scare you. "Flame shot him in his head.

\- "I'm not an animal ...", he replied he mentally.

\- "Are you sure ?!"

\- I am not !, he said dryly before realizing he had spoken aloud.

The driver had stopped and looked at him and then had a slight head movement on the side as judge. He spoke to her calmly and detached as if he had not heard the exclamation.

\- I see that you seem to get better. Fortunately for you, you did not hurt, if not find a hospital would have been difficult in this case.

\- It seems that I was lucky, my head only seems to have picked up a shot …, he let go of the most natural way possible.

\- Yes, very lucky ...

\- Uh ... It's your ship ?, he swung uncomfortable.

\- "This is really your first question? Are you serious ?! "Flame shot him mockingly.

\- "Oh, I'm good! This is a question as another!

\- "...Yes, replied the man facing him.

\- Not bad, small, but not bad ... We go where ?!

\- No specific destination ... If you have one, I can take you there.

\- It seems that ... We are on the same side. There is no place where I am expected. But if I wander, it's to find something. But I will not say anything more, it does not concern you.

\- I know ...

The stranger's response made him understand that he did not need to explain. He had spoken too much and it annoyed him, however, he was interested to know the reason for the wanderer's savior.

\- And you?

The other bowed his head and looked to the side as if thinking or he had something difficult to say.

\- Helping ... Doing the right things ...

\- OK ...

\- "Riddle ... I love it! It can not be more cryptic or oracular ... even less !? Because for the moment it says everything!"Began the woman's voice in his head.

\- "Flame ..."

\- "Yes?"

\- "Shut up, please ... To each his reasons ..."

\- "If you really want.", And she was silent.

He blew. He was tired of having to fight mentally as well. If only he had not, but without her ... It would be alone.

Even if you're standing, I advise you to go to rest. We'll talk when you're fully recovered.

He nodded his head in agreement, then turned around and went back to bed.

* * *

The replica had a little surprised. Had he done wrong?He was sure he was careful, but ... to understand other human beings was not his specialty. "If only ... Felix," he thought before clearing his mind. He was free now, think of it that would fall into the abyss and all his efforts would have been for nothing. It was to advance, improve and for that he was to speak.

When he heard the voice of another soldier, he realized it was a young, not a child, an adult probably in his twenties. This was going to be even harder for him, he had no social qualities needed to talk with someone that age. But with his question, the young seemed as clumsy as him, which reassured him. He finally had people like him in this world. This seemed to go until the stranger asked the reason of his wandering, he did not expect that question. How to respond? After he regretted his answer even though his guest seemed a little low. "His condition is more important than my ego," he thought, and therefore advised him to go to bed. After the soldiers left, he wondered what to do with an individual rather young and has nowhere to go. All he knew was that the stranger was looking for something ... Perhaps his squad, he had to have one. For now, he was excluded from doing anything dangerous time his young passenger is on board. He had already driven too young soldiers, kids to the war, to the death, and now he just wanted to make amends for his mistakes.

* * *

The night was strange, dreams more ... Old memories came back to haunt the sleep of two soldiers who,under their armor, were also broken one than the other.


End file.
